


Boyfriends or whatever

by madmartigan_77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And love, Crack, First Kisses, Hand Jobs, JUST FLUFF REALLY, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), brief description of sexual things, friends to boyfriends, it's all really chill, not a slow burn at all, really brief, talking about sexual things openly, they move fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: Straight after welcome to the madness Yuri feels like maybe he's just a little crazy, had he really just let a nearly complete strange take off his fucking glove with this mouth?





	1. Chapter 1

After his exhibition skate Yuri felt like his head was spinning, he’d just disregarded Lilia’s entire skate she had lined up for him. He’d put his fingers into Otabek’s mouth, a person he’d known for just a few days and already felt insanely close too

They’d been speaking non stop, and Yuri had had his fucking fingers in his mouth. What were they thinking, he felt on fire, the crowd had gone crazy for him after the skate, he and Otabek had quickly made an exit before Yakov and Lilia could find them

Being on the back of Otabek’s bike again, Otabek had quickly demanded he’d wear his leather jacket, it hung off Yuri, but it smelled so strongly of Otabek he never felt safer

The rumble of Otabek’s bike underneath him, his arms were wrapped around Otabek’s back, no wonder his head was dizzy. All he could smell and feel was Otabek, this pretty much a complete stranger, so why he did feel so comfortable around him?

Pulling up to the hotel Otabek was staying in, Yuri had spent the night with him the night before as well, crashing in the same bed since they’d spent all night at the beach talking about the exhibition skate, Otabek had lent him his hoody yesterday too

Otabek quickly wrapped his arm around him, which didn’t even feel strange, quickly leading him to the elevator when the doors closed, Yuri turned to wrap his arms around Otabek laughing

“Did you see their faces? Did you hear the crowd? They fucking loved it” Yuri beamed, Otabek laughed easily, picking him up and spinning him around playfully 

“I’m so proud of you Yuri, you killed it”

Yuri was a confident person, he had no problem agreeing, “I know right, I couldn’t have did it without you” he beamed up to the older teen, Otabek smiling down at him, Yuri didn’t know why his breath caught

The doors pinged open behind him, Otabek putting him down but kept an arm hanging around his shoulders as they walked to Otabek’s room

Walking inside Yuri took off the jacket, kicking off his shoes as he stretched up, “I’m in so much shit tomorrow” he laughed a little, he didn’t care, not really, he loved doing what he wanted to do

Otabek didn’t say much if Yuri was honest, and that didn’t bother him, he found him easy to talk too, even when they weren’t saying anything it never seem awkward either

“Gunna go jump in the shower” Otabek hummed as a response, Yuri headed into the bathroom, showering after skating always seemed perfect, all of his stress seemed to wash away, and he relished thinking about the crowd cheering after him

When he was finished wrapping a towel around his lower half, he’d need to borrow some of Otabek’s joggers if he had any spare, yesterday he’d just slept in his boxers but he didn’t have boxers today, he’d had to not wear any underwear since his leather pants were that tight they would show up

“You have any pants I could borrow?” Yuri asked 

Otabek eyed him up, “Why don’t you just sleep in your boxers again?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Did you not see how tight those pants were? I couldn’t wear anything, it’d have been too obvious” 

Otabek nodded, heading over to his suitcase, “They’ll be a bit big” 

Yuri shrugged, “I’ll manage, oh, er, I’ll be going commando, hope that’s cool”

Otabek laughed, “I guessed as much, don’t worry about it. I’m gunna jump in the shower now too, wanna watch a movie after?”

Yuri nodded as he dried off his hair, changing into Otabek’s pants, he wasn’t kidding, they were huge, practically falling down and just a touch too long, they were roughly the same height, just different sizes 

Laying on the bed topless, he scrolled through his phone, the internet was blowing up with Yuri and Otabek. Yuri smirked, people were saying how hot they both looked, asking if they were together? What the fuck, Yuri shook his head rolling his eyes, what were they talking about?

“Otabek cmere, get a selfie” Yuri called when Otabek came out the shower 

Otabek cocked him a brow, “What, why?”

Yuri smirked, “Just to fuck with people, they think we’re together or some shit, cmon” Otabek laughed as he started drying off first, Yuri was always around naked people in the locker room so he didn’t flinch when Otabek pulled his towel off putting some joggers on himself

He stayed topless heading over to the bed and laying down beside Yuri, Yuri instantly angling the camera above them to get them both topless in, Otabek moved his arm to wrap around Yuri’s neck, Yuri smirked at the camera snapping a photo

Pulling the phone down to check it out, Otabek had the start of a slight smile, they were both entirely topless, both of their bare bodies in the shot, Yuri liked the difference in how they looked, it was a good photo 

Otabek didn’t move his arm, Yuri was resting his head on Otabek’s chest a little as he started posting it, “Do I caption it or just let them go crazy?” 

Otabek laughed, “You’re cruel Yuri, send me the photo”

Deciding to leave the caption blank and just post it tagging Otabek in, he knew his phone would light up, stretching up to put it on the side so it wouldn’t distract him, he moved back to where he was Otabek didn’t seem to mind

Yuri exhaled happily, “That was so much fun, I like skating to whatever I want yknow, it makes me feel so fucking free, I get so much more into it”

Otabek hummed, “You can tell, you were amazing. But you’re always amazing so I’m not shocked”

“I don’t want people to get bored of me though” 

Otabek squeezed his side, “I’m sure that’s impossible, you’ll get better and better, I’ll always help if you’d want”

Yuri pulled away turning to him with a smile, “Yeah? That would be awesome, I’d love to listen to some of your mixes” 

“I’ll send you a few, we’ll brainstorm and make some for a skate again if you wanted”

Yuri nodded excitedly, he’d never really had a friend before, not like this, “You’re so fucking cool” 

Otabek burst out laughing, “Yeah? What makes you say that?”

Yuri scoffed, “Oh cmon, you DJ, you ride a motorbike, you wear leather jackets and you’re always so stoic, how is that not cool as fuck?”

“Well I’m glad you think so I guess, the Russian punk thinks I’m cool, that’s good for something right?” 

“Better than the Russian fucking fairy, I didn’t look like a fairy tonight”

Otabek hummed, “Definitely not a fairy” they continued talking casually, entirely ignoring whatever movie was playing in the background, when Yuri couldn’t stop yawning he tucked himself under the covers tugging Otabek with him

Laying face to face, they were so close that Yuri could feel Otabek’s hot breath on his face, Otabek had reached a hand over stroking up his sides which made Yuri feel so damn relaxed, Otabek didn’t seem to mind when Yuri tucked his cold feet against Otabek’s leg, tangling them together

Laughing about something silly, Yuri felt like he couldn’t resist, he wasn’t sure what made him do it, he wasn’t even nervous, he never felt nervous around Otabek

It wasn’t a long distance to close, but Yuri found himself leaning in, closing the barely there gap between them and shutting his eyes as he kissed him right on the lips

Yuri had never kissed anyone before, he didn’t mind that Otabek was his first, he didn’t even care if he didn’t kiss him back, he just wanted to kiss him so badly in that moment

It was only a quick peck, Yuri pulling back, but Otabek’s hand stroked further up his back tugging him back, Yuri leaned back in, Otabek closing the gap this time, kissing him just like Yuri had done, a quick peck

Yuri felt himself getting hotter, leaning back in again, his hands moving to Otabek’s undercut stroking the rough hair under his fingers, this time Otabek actually kissed back

Their bodies pressing up against each other, being bare chest to chest with someone else felt strangely hot, it didn’t feel strange, it didn’t feel anything uncomfortable, it just felt right

When Otabek moved them so he was in between Yuri’s spread legs, Yuri still had his hands on his head, looking him straight in the eye as he tugged him back down to kiss him

Otabek started using his tongue, and that felt even fucking better. Yuri’s mind seemed to suddenly flash with what they doing, he was kissing Otabek, a stranger really, but someone he’d connected with instantly, he didn’t even know he felt about him this way, but it turned it he did, he really fucking did

Boys or girls hadn’t really phased him before, but now, kissing a boy, he wondered if he was gay? It was a pretty gay thing to kiss another boy, to kiss another boy and enjoy it, to kiss another boy and start getting hard. Yeah Yuri was pretty sure he was gay, the thought of a girl didn’t really do anything, but Otabek’s flat chest and dick between his legs seemed to be making him kiss even harder

The noises of their mouths meeting and heavier breathing was also turning him on, he still didn’t feel nervous or uncomfortable, if he was honest he wanted to get naked and see what they ended up doing

Slipping a hand down Otabek’s joggers he squeezed his firm ass, Otabek groaning against his mouth, it felt that good that Yuri wanted both of his hands down there, cupping and squeezing his solid ass was really something, he’d not really checked it out before, he knew it was a nice one, but damn this wasn’t just nice

He started making Otabek grind down against him, his legs wrapped around him tightly as he pushed him down against him, the friction felt amazing but he wanted more, so much fucking more

Thankfully Otabek seemed to want to as well, pulling away to start kissing down his neck as he started rubbing him over the joggers, Yuri moaning, even through clothes, someone else's hand already felt 10 times better than his own

Yuri shimmied them off quickly, Otabek doing the same with his as he moved to be side by side again, they started jerking each other off, “You’re cut, does this feel okay?” Yuri panted out as he asked 

“Fuck yes” Otabek’s voice was even more rougher than normal

And that went straight to Yuri’s dick, Yuri panted out a little laugh, “I’m pretty close already, don’t judge me” 

Otabek nodded as he smirked, “Me too, don’t tell anyone”

Yuri would have laughed if he didn’t moan out again, fuck this seriously was so much better than his own hand, he could only imagine how other things would feel with Otabek, he couldn’t wait to find out

“Seriously, Otabek, fuck, I’m gunna cum if you keep going” Yuri bit his lip so he would stop being so loud, his toes started curling, “Oh god yes, yes” he panted, so much for trying not to be so loud, his eyes scrunched shut as he started cumming

Hearing Otabek groan and his dick throb into his hand, Yuri guessed Otabek had came too, riding out his orgasm, they started slowing their hands, Yuri sighed out as he opened his eyes again

“Who knew a hand job could feel like that” he hummed 

Otabek sighed out himself as he nodded, “We’re pretty gross now though”

Yuri looked down, wow so they had really just done that. Between them and all over their chests and hands was a mess, Yuri smirked as he looked back up to Otabek, “Let’s get another photo” Otabek laughed as Yuri wiped his hand down the soiled bed grabbing his phone, he ignored all the notifications

“Cmere” Otabek threaded his hand through his hair, not obscuring his face just holding it intimately as he they started messily kissing, Yuri snapped a few photos hoping he got a good one, this would really make people lose their shit

Pulling away assessing the photos, they got a good one. The top half of their naked chests were revealed, luckily no cum was in the shot, that would have definitely been overkill and maybe a little gross, for the internet anyways, for Yuri’s own personal photos not so much

They were both slightly red faced, mouths open, tongues meeting, it was a fucking hot shot, Yuri asked curiously, “Can I caption this, just something like, boyfriends or whatever?”

“Boyfriends sounds good to me” Otabek hummed as he got up to grab a towel 

Yuri nodded, “So we’re boyfriends yeah?”

Otabek returned with a towel cleaning up Yuri’s stomach and chest as he smiled, Yuri laughed out a thanks, Otabek leaned down kissing his lips again, “Boyfriends” 

Yuri nodded as he uploaded the photo, if he was thinking level headed he might have thought about how fucking crazy fast this all was, and how insane it all seemed, he’d literally just did a skate called ‘welcome to the madness’ and that’s exactly what it felt like since meeting Otabek

Barely 3 days had passed and they were boyfriends, and the strangest thing about it all, Yuri felt so chill about it all, it was the strangest thing

They’d had an instant insane connection and everything after just seemed so fucking right, it was fucking crazy right? But moving to curl onto Otabek’s chest on the section of the bed that wasn’t covered in cum, it felt natural and like he’d done it a million times before

Maybe Yuri was just fucking crazy, he didn’t know, he just knew he’d never felt so happy or calm in all his life, if this was the madness then he’d happily take it, he’d take any madness Otabek had to give him if it felt like this


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were more of a crazy blur, Yuri had never came so much. Walking around Barcelona hand in hand, it wasn’t even a big deal, Yuri had reached for Otabek’s hand without giving it a second thought and Otabek had threaded their fingers together tightly

Buying lube and debating over condoms, “I don’t think I really want your cum in my ass Otabek” Yuri hummed 

Otabek shrugged, “It’s up to you Yura, I wouldn’t mind yours in mine”

Yuri groaned in annoyance, “I feel bad now” 

Otabek laughed, “Seriously if you don’t want cum in your ass, that’s up to you. You do you boo”

Yuri dropped the condoms as he practically doubled over laughing, “Did you really just say that? You’re such a loser, forget I said you were cool” 

Otabek rolled his eyes as a smile spread across his face, he reached a hand over holding Yuri’s waist as he grumbled out a shut up, leaning in to kiss him

Yuri was still laughing as he wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, leaning his body entirely in, “Such a fucking loser” he whispered as he kept kissing him, they were in the middle of a drug store, Yuri wasn’t down for public displays of affection, well he wasn’t when Victor and Yuuri did it, but with Otabek, cool as fuck Otabek who said embarrassing shit from time to time, he was fine with it

When they finally pulled away when someone cleared their throats, neither of them could help but laugh as Yuri groaned in annoyance again, “Don’t think I’m being a dick, I just, the thought of the cum in your ass, what makes you want that?”

Otabek laughed again shaking his head, “I didn’t say I wanted it, I said I wouldn’t mind yours in mine, big difference”

“I’m getting the condoms, we’re both wearing them, imagine the mess, it’s already bad enough” 

Otabek shrugged, as he picked the condoms up off the floor putting them in the basket with the lube, Yuri couldn’t help continuing on, “Two guys, two sets of cum, ew no thanks” Yuri wrinkled his nose

He didn’t like cleaning the cum off of himself when he touched himself let alone two times that, it was pretty gross, perfectly natural, but gross

“And another thing, the texture” Yuri pretended to gag, he’d swallowed after messily giving Otabek head last night, “The taste, I mean, it’s not so bad. But the texture, seriously” 

Otabek laughed again shaking his head, “Are you sure you want a boyfriend Yuri? I’m feeling pretty attacked right now”

Yuri laughed himself, “I’m just saying, what do you think of it?” 

Otabek shrugged, “I like your cock” and if that didn’t go straight to Yuri’s cock..

Tugging Otabek back by his hand, “Yeah?”

Otabek raised his eyebrow, “I thought I made that pretty obvious when I made you cum so many times you cried this morning?”

Yuri shoved him playfully, “Shut up, I didn’t cry, it was just a lot” 

Otabek hummed, “Yeah sure Yuri whatever you say” Yuri rolled his eyes, but he had a big smile on his face, he really didn’t cry, well maybe he shred a few tears or whatever, but that was only because it was his 4th orgasm in a couple of hours and he felt so emotional and stupid

After they checked out and continued on by to Otabek’s hotel room, they should really have explored Barcelona, but they were more interested in exploring each others bodies, finding out what the other one liked was the funnest game Yuri had ever played

“So, I’m gunna really miss you when we go home” it seemed to suddenly Yuri that this happy crazy time would be short lived and soon he’d be thousands of miles away from his boyfriend

“Yeah, I realised that too last night. It’s gunna suck” Yuri frowned, there wasn’t even anything they could do about it really, Yuri felt invincible around Otabek, he felt like he could do whatever the fuck he wanted and be whoever the hell he wanted to be, he felt so free

He still hadn’t spoke to Yakov or Lilia, he could only imagine how horrific that was going to be. “You’re my first, yknow anything, I think that’s cool” 

Otabek let go of Yuri’s hand wrapped a arm around his shoulders instead, planting a kiss on the side of his head, Yuri reached a hand up to hold Otabek’s hand, why was everything so easy around him? 

“You’re my first everything too” 

“Seriously, but you’re like 18?” 

Otabek laughed, “Wow a whole two years older than you, I just wasn’t bothered by anyone really, and I mean, we just kind of happened”

“Hm you have a point.. Fuck it’s going to be so lame jacking off now, your hand feels so much fucking better than mine, and your mouth holy shit. I need to move to Almaty”

Otabek hummed, “I’m sure Yakov and Lilia would love that, moving to another Country for cock” 

Yuri laughed, “Will you stop saying cock? You’re obsessed, and you’re chatty today, what happened to my sotic boyfriend?”

Otabek quickly moved scooping Yuri up and crashing down to the floor with him, luckily they’d decided to cut through a park so it was onto grass, and Otabek didn’t let Yuri hit the floor, he made sure to break the fall himself

Yuri couldn’t help laughing still, that’s all he seemed to do around Otabek was laugh, smile, or moan. His jaw would be hurting, “Your stoic boyfriend is fucking crazy about you Yuri” 

Yuri couldn’t help his wide smile, “That’s cute, shithead” Yuri actually blushed, that was pretty fucking cute 

“You’re cute, asshole” Otabek smirked back

“Well maybe I’m fucking crazy about you too, you don’t scare me” 

Otabek looked at him confused, “Why would I scare you?”

“You don’t idiot” 

“No, why would I scare you?” Yuri shrugged, still laying flat on his back on the grass, the bright blue sky behind Otabek, it was sunny, it felt perfect and Otabek was laying pretty much on top of him, it felt so perfectly calm, Yuri never wanted this to end, fuck he didn’t want Otabek going back to Kazakhstan

“I’m not scared to tell you how I feel, to be all dumb and cute with you, I stuck my fingers in your mouth and neither of us flinched. That’s gotta mean something right?”

“Maybe we’re just meant to be” 

Yuri smiled up at him, “Don’t be a asshole, of course we’re meant to be”

Otabek beamed him a smile back as he leaned down to kiss him, Yuri happily accepting as he trailed his fingers down Otabek’s stomach, he liked how it was so hard and flat, how he shivered against his touch 

“Uh uh, wait till we’re back in the hotel room” Otabek spoke rough against his mouth, Yuri smiling into his kiss and he let Otabek lift up off him and help him up, walking back to the hotel with Otabek’s arm around his shoulder, he never wanted this to end

 

 

 

Having Otabek’s dick in his ass, Yuri had to say, it felt fucking amazing, he was so fucking close already 

“Oh shit Yuri, I forgot to put the condom on”

Yuri groaned as he glared at him, “Don’t you dare cum inside of me, pull out put one on”

Otabek pouted as he pulled out, reaching over to grab one eagerly and pulling it down over him, “Happy princess?” 

Yuri shoved him a little angrily, “Don’t call me that”

“Would you prefer kitten?” he teased, Yuri felt his erection flagging as he kept his glare 

“Don’t even think about putting your dick anywhere near me when you’re going on like that”

Otabek rolled his eyes, “Oh cmon” Yuri shook his head, “You really are a princess” Otabek grumbled, Yuri really shoved him this time 

“Fuck you Otabek! The fucks gotten into you?!”

Otabek smirked, “I had a bet with JJ I could take your virginity” 

Yuri wanted to burst into tears, grabbing at the sheet to cover himself, “What the fuck” he wanted to yell but his voice betrayed him

“Did you really think I’d be interested in a little Russian fairy who thinks he’s a punk?” Yuri felt tears fall down his face, he’d literally trusted Otabek with everything, they’d been so intimate together he didn’t for one second think it was an act

“Get the fuck out of here!” he screamed 

Otabek kept that damn smirk as he got up putting his joggers on, “Yuri, Yuri”

“No, fuck you!” Yuri screamed, tears falling down his face 

“Yuri, Yuri, cmon wake up, you’re having a bad dream”

Opening his eyes he saw Otabek’s half asleep worried face looking at him, Yuri was half asleep himself not realising what was going on, he shoved Otabek away, “You’re an asshole” he snapped as kept his naked covered under the quilt

Otabek frowned at him sadly, “Yuri, you were dreaming, cmere please” Yuri glared, looking around the room, it wasn’t even like the room he’d just been in, the one he’d been fucking dreaming about, oh fuck it was a dream

“It was so real” Yuri felt so unsure of his feelings, the dream felt so real, his emotions were so fucking real. Otabek wrapped an arm around him kissing his head and bringing him back to laying down as he stroked down his side

“Dreams do feel that way, especially when you’re still half asleep. Wanna tell me what happened?” 

Yuri huffed nuzzling his face into Otabek’s chest, his firm, reassuring chest that he’d used for the past 2 weeks now, both of them still refusing to leave Barcelona 

“You fucking made a bet with JJ about taking my virginity, you started being such a fucking asshole, calling me princess and kitten, and fuck I hate you”

Otabek hummed out a light laugh, “Please don’t hate me, I didn’t actually do any of those things. That does sound horrible though, are you worried about anything like that?”

Otabek kept his tone soft, reaching a hand to stroke through Yuri’s hair, which only relaxed him even more into Otabek’s hold, he much preferred this Otabek, the real alive non dream one 

Yuri shook his head, he really honestly didn’t think he was, maybe he was just worried because they’d moved so fast, but he really did feel comfortable and entirely at ease with Otabek, he’d say he absolutely trusted him too, which might be a little crazy considering how long they’d known each other for but he couldn’t help it

“Call me crazy but I’m really not, I trust you” 

Otabek held him in tighter, “I trust you too, I’m sorry that I’m a dick in your dreams, you know I’d never ever disrespect you like that right?”

Yuri hummed out happily, “Yeah, but you did make me cry in the dream, that was a real dick move Otabek. Who makes a bet with someone to take someone’s virginity? Your just cruel”

Now Otabek hummed, “Well you took mine too so I guess it’s a pretty even playing field” Yuri’s mind flashed happily to a so fucking sweaty and hot night they’d shared last night, there was so much lube, so much fumbling around, but it wasn’t awkward 

Even when things didn’t go to plan, they just laughed and carried on, it was really fucking perfect. “I don’t want to go back to the real world” Yuri groaned lifting his head to glare at Otabek as if it was his fault, Otabek pecked his nose making his glare quickly fade as soon as it had came 

“Me either, move to Kazakhstan, come live with me” Otabek hummed 

“I would” he challenged

Otabek shrugged, “You can”

“I will” Yuri held eye contact, both of them smiling widely 

“Perfect, but we would need to pull ourselves out of the bedroom to go ice skating remember”

“Fucking and skating, what more could I want” Yuri beamed back 

Sounds perfect” Otabek hummed back at him, leaning in for more lazy kisses, Yuri wasn’t sure how much time passed but they both kissed until their jaws were hurting and their lips were sore

Laying side by side, it felt so natural and normal, Otabek was stroking up his sides as he always seemed to do, Yuri had his legs entangled into Otabek’s, this is what felt like a dream, it was too good to be true

“Speak to me in Kazakh, I haven’t heard you before” hearing Otabek speak to him in Kazakh, Yuri already loved Otabek’s rough voice, but speaking in his native tongue he was really fucking far gone 

They obviously spoke to each other in Russian, which Yuri really loved, then they spoke to each other in English if they were around other people, like when they’d had to have lunch with everyone, Otabek’s voice was hot in English too

But in Kazakh, Yuri felt mezmorized. He didn’t want him to stop, he didn’t have a clue what Otabek was saying of course. But just listening to him, how casually he spoke, it made Yuri feel so entirely lulled,Yuri never wanted this to end, their little time of madness together

So much had happened in such a short amount of time and Yuri dreaded the real world outside of Barcelona, the little paradise they’d set themselves up in, nothing else seemed to matter when he was with Otabek, he had to interrupt him as much as he kind of didn’t want too

“I’m pretty in love with you, you know that?” he felt lame saying it, but it was true 

Otabek beamed a smile, “What do you think I’ve been telling you in Kazakh all this time?”

Yuri nuzzled closer, “Yeah? Well maybe you need to go over it again in Russian so I can understand this time asshole” 

“I don’t want this to end” Otabek sighed out, as he started clearly telling Yuri everything he loved about him, and that he was in love with him. In the best kind of way, it didn’t feel like news, it just felt right

It felt like, it was obvious. They just seemed to click into place from the start, that he was going to be with Otabek until the end of his days, and that was perfectly fine with him, they were stuck with each other now, and that was really fucking okay if you asked Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short add on chapter! I just liked the idea so much that they just seemed to click into place together and it all moved so fast but felt so right..
> 
>  
> 
> Hope everyone likes it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it! 
> 
> So totally probably non realistic, but I had fun writing it, and if it ends up with my two favourite boys being together and happy I don't even care <3


End file.
